Dipper Pines
Mason "Dipper" Pines (geboren 31. August 1999, 5 Minuten nach Mabel in Piedmont, Kalifornien) ist ein schlauer, neugieriger und abenteuerlustiger 12-Jahre alter Junge, der den Sommer über mit seinem Großonkel in Gravity Falls, Oregon verbringt und dort mit seiner Schwester Mabel Pines die geheimnisvolle Seite von Gravity Falls kennenlernt. Auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise, fand Dipper aus Zufall das Tagebuch 3. Seit er es fand verbrachte Dipper viel Zeit damit, es zu studieren. In der ersten Staffel las er es wie ein normales Buch, fand jedoch aus Zufall heraus, das man mit Licht eine weitere Schrift lesen kann, mit welcher man noch ein paar mehr Informationen herausfinden konnte. In der zweiten Staffel von ''Willkommen im Gravity Falls, ''lernte Dipper auch Ford Pines kennen, mit welchem er sich schnell anfreundete. Wie man während der Serie auch sehen kann, braucht Dipper unbedingt Mabel um Antagonisten wie Bill Cipher zu besiegen. Dipper hat, wie man in Seltsamageddon 2 sehen kann "Nerven aus Tintanium", da Dipper unbedingt sein Ziel erreichen will und sich sehr schlecht ablenken lässt. Dipper ist außerdem einer der Protagonisten von Gravity Falls und hinterlegte eine schwierige Vergangenheit bevor er mit Mabel, Gravity Falls entdeckte. Während seiner Entdeckung von Gravity Falls, lernte er Wendy kennen, in welche er sich kurz darauf verliebte. Geschichte Früheres Leben Dipper als Lamm.|thumb|left|250px Dipper wurde gegen Ende des Sommers im Jahre 1999 geboren. In jungen Jahren hat sich Dipper als Lamm verkleidet und den Lämmchen-Tanz getanzt.Der Lämmchen-Tanz Seitdem er drei Jahre alt ist, sind seine Lieblingsferien Halloween. Dort gefiehl ihm am besten die "Süßes oder Saures"-Tour.Rache ist süß. Hintergrund Seine Lieblingsferien sind Halloween. Außerdem ist Dipper dafür bekannt, dass er von anderen Kindern wegen seines Muttermals gehänselt wurde, welches wie das Sternzeichen, der Große Wagen aussieht. Deswegen begann er sein Muttermal zu verstecken. Das könnte der Grund für seinen Spitznamen sein. Aussehen Dipper trägt schwarze Schuhe mit weißen Socken. Er trägt außerdem eine kurze, grüne Hose und ein orangenes T-Shirt. Über seinem orangenen T-Shirt trägt er eine blaue Weste. Er hat braune Haare, mit welchen er versucht sein Muttermal zu verstecken. Er trägt außerdem in fast jeder Folge ein Cap mit einen "Pinetree" darauf, so wie den Familien-Namen "Pines". Persönlichkeit Clever, neugierig, abenteuerlustig, mutig, vernünftig, manchmal etwas naiv und eine Spaßbremse. Alle diese Dinge beschreiben Dipper Pines. Dipper ist ein geborener Abenteurer, was er wohl von seinem Großonkel Ford Pines geerbt hat. Er versucht immer ein Rätsel zu lösen. Seine Liebe für das Detail ist praktisch, wenn es darum geht ein Geheimnis zu lüften. Allerdings wird manchmal, da er des Öfteren etwas zu schnell handelt, seine Glaubwürdigkeit in Frage gestellt. Er ist das pure Gegenteil von seiner Schwester Mabel. Er war zunächst überhaupt nicht begeistert von der neuen Umgebung, da er Gravity Falls für eine langweilige Stadt hielt in der er mit seiner Schwester die Sommerferien verbringen soll. Allerdings lernt er sie zu schätzen, als er zusammen mit seiner Schwester beginnt die Geheimnisse der Stadt zu lüften und dabei seine Abenteuerlust geweckt wird. Dipper hat zwar ein gewisses, wenn nicht zu sagen ein großes Ego, das er zwar nie offen zeigt, aber dennoch deutlich vorhanden ist. Man kann ihn trotzdem schlecht als egoistisch bezeichnen, da er sich mehrmals für seine Zwillingsschwester eingesetzt und viel für sie geopfert hat. Dipper hat durch seine Zeit in Gravity Falls mehr Selbstvertrauen gewonnen und hat gelernt, wie man in noch so hoffnungslosen Momenten stark bleibt. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Freunde/Familie Mabel Pines Mabel ist Dippers Zwillingsschwester, somit haben sie ein größtenteils sehr gutes Verhältnis, auch wenn es zu komplizierten Situationen kommen kann. Zum Beispiel wenn es zum Thema Jungs kommt und Mabel 'Blind vor Liebe' ist. wenn sie ihre Kräfte vereinen kommen sie aus jeder schwierigen Situation wieder raus und so haben sie sogar die größtem Geheimnisse von Gravity Falls gelüftet. Stanley Pines Stanley Pines ist Dippers und Mabels Großonkel. Auch wenn Dipper und Stan oft Streit haben, haben sie in manchen Folgen ein recht gutes Verhältnis. Meistens ist Dipper eher sauer auf Großonkel Stanley ,aber in jeder neuen Folge fängt es meistens mit einem gutem an. Die Beziehung hatte ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht als Dipper und Mabel das Dimensionsportal und alle gefälschten Ausweise von ihm gefunden haben. Dipper vertraute Stanley nicht und fing einen Streit mit Stan an. Kurz nach der Öffnung des Dimensionsportals, vertrieb Dipper jedoch nur noch seine Zeit mit Ford, welcher eher die selben Interessen mit ihm teilte. Wendy Corduroy Wendy ist die Verkäuferin von der Mystery Shack. Sie ist 15 Jahre alt und Dipper ist in sie verliebt. Dipper und Wendy waren in den ersten Folgen nur gute Freunde, bis Dipper in Der Lämpchen-Tanz seine Liebe zu ihr entdeckte. Im Verlauf der Geschichte wurde dies immer wichtiger, doch Dipper verschwieg Wendy sein Geheimnis bis zur Folge Die Höhle des Autoren. Wendy fand dies heraus und sagte, das sie dies bereits wüsste. Wendy schien jedoch kein Interesse an einer Beziehung mit Dipper zu haben da dieser etwas zu "jung" für sie war. Pacifica Northwest Pacifica und Dipper halten nicht sehr viel voneinander, was in der Folge "Das Northwest-Anwesen" deutlich wird. Dipper bezeichnet sie unter anderem als verzogenen Göre. Im Verlauf der Folge scheinen Pacifica und Dipper sich besser zu verstehen, was darin endet, dass beide in dem verwüsteten Anfangen zusammen Chaos zu stiften. Ob zwischen den beiden eine engere Beziehung vorstellbar ist wird spekuliert, da es in der Serie nur Andeutungen gab. In dem käuflichen 3. Tagebuch erwähnt Dipper, dass sie in ihrem Abendkleid gut aussähe und sie nach Blumen und Champana riecht. In einer durchgestrichenen Stelle fragt sich Dipper selber: Im weiteren Verlauf der Serie wird auf das Verhältnis von Pacifica zu Dipper nicht näher eingegangen, was darauf schließen lässt, das es hier keinerlei engere Beziehung gab. Nach den Ereignissen auf dem Northwest-Anwesen und spätestens nach dem Seltsamageddon lässt sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden als Freundschaft bezeichnen. Dies wird unter anderem dadurch bemerkbar, dass diese auf Dipper und Mabels 13. Geburtstag am Abende der letzten Folge erscheint und zusammen mit vielen anderen den Abschiedsbrief an Dipper unterzeichnet. Feinde/Konkurrenten Gideon Gleeful Gideon betrachtete Dipper und seine Familie als eine Unannehmlichkeit, indem er fühlte, dass sie ihn an dem Erreichen seiner Ziele hindern (d. h. an dem Erkämpfen der Liebe von Mabel und an der Übernahme des Mystery Shack). So versucht der böse Junge oft, sich von Pines zu befreien, indem Dipper mit ihm kämpft, in der Regel - mit Hilfe seiner Schwester - erfolgreich. Die beiden waren dafür bekannt, einander manchmal zu unterschätzen jedoch aber einander für große Bedrohung zu halten. Bill Cipher Dipper und Bill sind Erzfeinde. Nachdem Gideon Bill den Auftrag gab Stans Gehirn zu durchkramen, hassten sich Bill und Dipper. Bill sieht jedoch Dipper als Bedrohung und will ihn um jeden Preis ausschalten. Durch seine vorgetäuschte Freundlichkeit, erlangte er schließlich Dippers Vertrauen, bis er dieses jedoch missbrauchte. Meist unterschätzt Dipper Bills Fähigkeiten, was ihn oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Robbie Valentino thumb|220x220px Robbie ist Dippers erklärter Erzfeind. Robbie war in der 1 Staffel mit Wendy zusammen, die hat aber am Ende Schluss gemacht. Ob der Begriff "Feindschaft" jedoch in beidseitigem Einverständnis benutzt werden würde, darf bezweifelt werden. Robbie nimmt Dipper nicht unbedingt ernst, er hält ihn für ein Kind, sieht in Dipper folglich keine Konkurrenz für ihn, weder für seiner Stellung in seinem Freundeskreis, noch für seine (temporäre) Beziehung zu Wendy. Dipper hingegen sieht in ihm seinen härtesten Konkurrenten im Kampf um seine Angebetete. Sichtungen Staffel 1 *1. Die Touristenfalle *2. Angelsaison *3. Stan verliert den Kopf *4. Mabels Verehrer *5. Der Lämmchen-Tanz *6. Ein ganzer Mann *7. Der doppelte Dipper *8. Der achteinhalbte Präsident *9. Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden *10. Gewinner verlieren nicht *11. Der Alpha-Zwilling *12. Rache ist süß *13. Die Wette *14. Das Loch ohne Boden *15. Ein heißer Tag *16. Der magische Teppich *17. Verrückt nach Jungs *18. Schwabbel in Not *19. Gideon-Land (Teil 1) *20. Gideon-Land (Teil 2) Kurzfolgen *1. "Das Ding?" *2. "Gronkel Stans Tattoo" *3. "Der Briefkasten" *4. "Lefty" *5. "Der Zahn" *6. "Der Verstecker" *7. "Mabels Anleitung zu Dating" *8. "Mabels Anleitung zu Aufklebern" *9. "Mabels Anleitung zur Mode" *10. "Mabels Farbenlehre" *11. "Mabels Anleitung zu Kunst" *12. "Wir reparieren es mit Soos: Das Golfmobil" *13. "Wir reparieren es mit Soos: Die Kuckucksuhr" *16. "Mabels Buch der Erinnerungen: Kinobesuch" *17. "Mabels Buch der Erinnerungen: Streichelzoo" Staffel 2 *201. "Zombie-Karaoke" *202. "Die Höhle des Autoren" *203. "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb" *204. "Die Socken-Oper" *205. "Eine Freundin für Soos" *206. "Der kleine Horror-Geschenkeladen" *207. "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" *208. "Der Zeitwunsch" *209. "Der Gott der Liebe" *211. "Nicht wonach es aussieht" *212. "Die Geschichte der zwei Stans" *213. "Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons" *214. "Die Bürgermeisterwahl" *215. "Mabel und das letzte Einhorn" *216. "Die Stan-Pines-Flirtmethode" *217. "Dipper und Mabel gegen die Zukunft" *218. "Seltsamageddon 1: Wettlauf mit der Zeit" *219. "Seltsamageddon 2: Flucht vor der Realität" *220. "Seltsamageddon 3" Spiele *Oddity Creator *Mystery Shack Mystery *Postcard Creator *Rumble's Revenge *Mystery Shack Attack *PinesQuest *Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back *The Great Stanmobile Escape *Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Trivia *Dipper wurde 5 Minuten nach Mabel geboren.Gravity Falls’ Alex Hirsch previews the show’s new season by recapping its first *Dipper ist nur sein Spitzname. Außerdem sagte er in "Der doppelte Dipper", dass er schon immer "Tyrone" heißen wollte.Der doppelte Dipper *Sein eigentlicher Name ist Mason. Buch: Journal 3 (Seite: The true Theory of Weirdness) *Sein Spitzname basiert auf sein Muttermal auf der Stirn was sehr an das Sternenbild des großen Wagens (eng. Big Dipper) erinnert was er ständig versucht hinter einem Pony zu verstecken *Er kann das Sousaphon spielen. *Er ist der schlauste Protagonist in seinem Alter. Er ist auch unsportlich und verweichlicht, das ist aber nur selten zu erkennen. *Er besitzt das 3. Tagebuch. *Dipper ist ein Fan der Band "Babba" und ihrem Song "Disco Girl". *Er war in die 15 Jährige Wendy Corduroy verliebt. Einzelnachweise en:Dipper Pines bg:Дипър Пайнс ru:Диппер Пайнс es:Dipper Pines fr:Dipper Pines it:Dipper Pines nl:Dipper Pines pl:Dipper Pines pt:Dipper Pines pt-br:Dipper Pines ro:Dipper Pines vi:Dipper Pines tr:Dipper Pines Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Kurzfolgen Kategorie:Familie Pines Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Kind